Sick of You
by pclark
Summary: AU & Song fic. Kagome finds out a secret that Inuyasha has been keeping from her. So instead of making a fool out of herself by getting into a fight with him, she decided to do it her own unique way. Through her music and give him a break-up to remember.
1. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the music in this fic. Selena Gomez and The Scene owns all music.**

**AN: A request by the real pclark, in other words my mom. lol. As well as my youngest sibling who believes that she will marry Sesshomaru, she is 6.**

* * *

Kagome blinked back tears. The tears weren't out of sadness but out of sheer anger and humility. But anger was the stronger of the two. She had a few suspicions about what had been occurring behind her back, it hurt, but it hurt more when she had seen it with her own two eyes.

She wasn't going to cry though. She was done with him forever. Crying would have him believing that she was vulnerable enough to accept him back in her life after what he had done. She wouldn't ever. She loved him and always would but she wasn't IN love with him. She could see that now. They had merely been comfortable with each other, nothing more. But, he could have atleast told her he wanted to pursue someone else instead of sneaking around and her finding out the way she had.

So instead of making a fool out of herself by getting into a fight with him, she decided to do it her own unique way. Through her music and now as she was going on stage, she was going to give him a performance he was never going to forget and a break-up to remember.

**( ** A Month Before ** )**

It was the end of the day at Tokyo High and Kagome was scanning the Battle of the Bands sign-up roster for an empty slot. She read her competition as she did. She was pleased that it was going to be a close competition for the Prom. But as she had always thought, it wasn't a fair win if your competition wasn't as talented or more talented than yourself. This was going to be close though. The Ookami, Seven, Dark Miko, Thunder Brothers; it was going to be tight with her own band, Jewels, playing as well.

If she were to be honest with herself, she didn't believe that her own band could win but they were going to try. She was sure that if any of them won it would be Seven. They had an unique rock sound that was all thier own. Very special was she could think about them. Her band had a special sound but it wasn't like theirs. The other bands as well had a sound that was all their own. Still they were all amazing, even her cousin Kikyos' band, Dark Miko. It was more of an eigthies punk goth sound with a little modern pop and emo twist.

They could still lose to them. At that thought she almost put her pen away and not sign. Even Inuyasha had thought Kikyo's sound was better than her own. That spurned her into slashing her bands name across the bottom line. She was going to enter the competition just to prove to Inuyasha that her sound was just as good, if not possibly better, than Kikyo's. It wouldn't happen for a few more days so it gave her and her band plenty of time to practice.

Now she just needed to call up Sango and the rest of Jewels and tell them what she had done. They were really going to be surprised. But she would wait a little though, Sango and Miroku were out buying their prom clothes. She wasn't going to ruin the evening for them by calling. Sango would call her as soon as she was done making a choice so she would wait.

Sango would have called Kagome the moment she had picked her perfect prom dress but she didn't. She was stunned at what she had just seen. She and Miroku had just made their purchases and were making their way to the food court when she had caught a flash of silver. She only knew a handful of demons or hanyous that had silver hair. Immediately she had thought that it was Inuyasha and that Kagome would be with him. Oh how wrong she was!

It was Inuyasha alright but it wasn't Kagome, his girlfriend, that was with him. No! It was her cousin Kikyo and he was lip locked with her, hands moving to inappropriate places and they were at changing stalls for prom dresses. So instead of taking Kagome prom shopping like he had promised to, he was taking Kikyo while he was still dating Kagome. The two-timing creep! If Miroku hadn't put a hand on her arm she would have beat him over the head with her bags. Instead she stayed by him as he filmed it all on his cellphone from behind some plants.

There was no way they could tell Kagome without any proof to back it up. She wouldn't believe it otherwise. When they were going to show her, they would have to discuss amongst each other and include a few of their friends to decide the course of action to take. They loved Kagome so much and didn't want her to get hurt.

A sales lady made an appearance and made a comment about their behavior. Kikyo returned to the stalls and Inuyasha was apologizing all over himself for their behavior. When the lady was gone, they decided to split with the little evidence they had. It may have been a little bit but it was enough to make an impact. They sincerely hoped Kagome wouldn't be too put off by the news.

**"RING RING RING"**

The hall phone rang shrillfully in the Higurashi household. Kagome skipped to the phone and answered. She just knew that it was Sango and she was right.

"Moshi Moshi!" Kagome said.

"_Hey, Kag, I got my dress! It is beautiful!"_ Sango said to her.

Kagome beamed. She was in a good mood and didn't even notice that Sango was using an exaggerated happy voice.

"What color?" she asked.

_"Black and pink. My signature colors you know."_ Sango answered.

"Of course. Did Miroku get something to match?" she said.

_"Yes. He will be wearing a black suit with a pink vest and tie."_ Sango responded.

"Aww, that is so cute! I want Inuyasha and me to match." Kagome mused.

Sango immediately shut down. Her end going very silent. Kagome wrinkled her brow and looked at the phone then calling Sango's name. She had an uneasiness in her stomach.

"Sango? Sango?" she called.

_"I'm still here. Um, hey, I'll call you later ok? I have that last English paper to work on."_ Sango said.

"Ok, yeah, before I forget. I signed us up for the Battle of the Bands." Kagome said.

_"You did! But we're not ready for something like that!"_ Sango gasped.

"We so are and you know it. We will have plenty of time to practice for it." Kagome said confidently.

_"Ok, have you told the others?"_ Sango asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first. I need to call them." Kagome said.

_"Sure, you call them and I'll finish my paper. Bye!"_ Sango said.

"Bye, Sango." Kagome said and then hung up the phone.

Kagome stared at the phone for several minutes. There was something odd, she could feel it. She shrugged her shoulders, it must be jitters about the Battle of the Bands. Yeah that was it, she convinced herself. She picked up the phone again. She needed to talk to Inuyasha, they had to discuss their prom clothes.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. A sensual male voice answered the phone. It was Inuyashas' brother, Sesshomaru. Kagome quivered as she heard his voice. She was with Inuyasha yet it was his brother that got her nerves in a bunch and her blood burning in her veins.

"Hey, Sesse." she greeted.

_"Kagome, it is nice to hear from you."_ he said, his voice dropping an octave.

She shivered and shook her head to clear it. Everytime they spoke or was in his presence, he had this drugging effect on her that made it hard for her to speak.

"Um, could I speak to Inuyasha?" she asked, "I need to know what colors he would like to wear for prom."

There was silence on his end for just a few seconds and then he answered her. She wasn't happy with his answer either.

_"No, he isn't here. He's at the mall."_ he explained.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll let you go. Bye." she said, a frown on her brow.

_"Good-bye, Kagome."_ he said and sent more shivers down her spine.

Kagome glared at the wall in front of her as she set the phone down. He was supposed to be at home. He told her that he was going to be at home, playing with a new game he had gotten. He lied to her! She shook her head. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe the game didn't work and he had went to get a refund. Maybe. She picked up her cell phone and sent him a text.

She asked him what he was doing. It was just a few minutes before she recieved a text back. He told her he was sitting at home, working on his English paper. She told him ok and that she would let him finish it. He didn't send anything back to her.

Minutes passed and Kagome kept going over what had happened. He lied to her, not just once but twice in the same day. What was going on that he had to lie to her? They shared everything. So what else has he lied to her about? How many times has he lied to her? She frowned and went to her room, she had a lot of thinking to do about their relationship. There was definately something up.

* * *

**AN: Lalalala La Di Do Dah! It's done, the first chapter!**


	2. In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the music in this fic. Selena Gomez and The Scene owns all music.**

**AN: A request by the real pclark, in other words my mom. lol.**

* * *

**Last Time: Minutes passed and Kagome kept going over what had happened. He lied to her, not just once but twice in the same day. What was going on that he had to lie to her? They shared everything. So what else has he lied to her about? How many times has he lied to her? She frowned and went to her room, she had a lot of thinking to do about their relationship. There was definitely something up.**

* * *

"Who was that?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

Miroku and Sango had just come into the room as he was getting off the phone with Kagome. He quirked a brow at them. Since when was it any of their business to whom he spoke to? Better yet, why were they speaking to him? They were acquaintances sure but they were Inuyasha's friends though. They had this air of desperation about them so he didn't ask.

"Inuyasha isn't here." he said calmly.

"We know he isn't here. We just saw him." Sango said, angrily.

"Was that Kagome?" Miroku asked him.

"Yes, why?" Sesshomaru replied.

"What did she want to know?" Sango asked, panic laced her voice.

"She wanted to speak to Inuyasha." he answered.

He was a bit confused. What has happened? First Kagome didn't know Inuyasha was at the mall. Now his friends are panicky and worried about Kagome and they already knew that Inuyasha wasn't there; so what did they want and how was Kagome and Inuyasha involved?

"What has happened?" he asked them.

The two debated within themselves on whether or not answering him, they knew he had feelings for Kagome but the look that he bestowed upon them had them spilling the beans. He could be very scary sometimes.

"Inuyasha is cheating on Kagome with our cousin, Kikyo." Miroku explained.

Sesshomaru could only blink. That idiotic brother of his! That stupid hanyou was throwing away the best thing that could happen to anyone. Kagome was perfect and he was tossing her aside for that pathetic excuse of a miko. What was wrong with him? Even their father and Izayoi was going to rip him a new one when they found out. That would be something to see but still there was something wrong with his psyche to do this.

"Does Kagome know or suspect anything?" he asked.

"We haven't told her, so maybe not." Sango said.

"Good. She is too trusting to just be told. She would require proof of his infidelity." Sesshomaru said.

"We know. We have video. Miroku took it. I was just going to beat him with my bags but Miroku stopped me." Sango explained, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"That was best, even though he deserves it. Have you planned a course of action?" Sesshomaru said.

Sango and Miroku nodded. They had decided that it was best that Kagome knew as soon as possible but they really didn't want to be the ones to tell her. They didn't want her to be mad at them.

Sesshomaru sighed and gestured for them to take a seat. He wanted to know what they were going to do. He wanted to know because he planned to be there to pick up the pieces of her heart when it was all out in the open. He would be there to pick her up, dust her off, and hold her to him like she was the most precious and fragile of glass figurines. Inuyasha would never get her back if he had anything to say about it.

Kagome had come to a few conclusions. Her only positive one was that Inuyasha was planning to surprise her with Prom supplies... which she really doubted. Her other two were quite negative... A) He was doing drugs and didn't want her to know about them. Or B) He was cheating on her. She really could see either of them but there was always a possibility.

Inuyasha had distanced himself from her the last week. It was confusing her to no end. He had become more stiff in her regard and more high-strung. Any one of those could be associated with drugs or stepping out on her. She wanted to talk to him about it but didn't want to fight with him. If he was hooked she wanted to be there to help him go through the steps to become clean but if he was cheating on her, she wanted to know. Who wouldn't want to know if they were sharing someone?

She didn't want to end up with an incurable disease or find out there were children out there that he had with another woman. Who would? Still she wasn't going to jump to conclusions but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind and in the pit of her stomach was telling her that it was bad. Also with the way her phone call with Sango had been, she had a feeling that Sango knew something. What was going on? Was he in some sort of trouble or was he two-timing on her?

Inuyasha was pulling into his driveway when Sango and Miroku were pulling out of it. He waved at them but they didn't return in kind. He brushed it off as they hadn't seen him. He parked his car and rushed up into his home, he just wanted to go to bed. But he knew that he needed to give Kagome a call. He had really blown her off to be with Kikyo. He hated going back and forth between them but he just couldn't decide which one he wanted to be with more.

He grabbed his phone and began typing a text to Kagome but before he finished Sesshomaru was in front of him, walking out of his study.

"Why were Miroku and Sango here?" Inuyasha asked him.

Sesshomaru looked him right in the eyes. Inuyasha could see something dancing in their depths. It looked like mirth, gloating victory, and hints of anger. What had he done now?

"Oi! What's with you?" he asked.

"They were here to see me. Nothing more or less. By the way, Kagome called." Sesshomaru informed him.

"Yeah, what did she want?" Inuyasha asked.

"She wanted to talk to you about matching prom clothes colors. I told her that you were at the mall." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha paled slightly. He had told her that he was going to be playing his new game and working on his paper. Is that why she had sent him that text?

"She was under the impression that you were supposed to be home this afternoon. Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"None of your business." Inuyasha bit out.

Sesshomaru smiled then. Inuyasha knew he was in trouble. Sesshomaru didn't smile unless someone was fixing to die or be really hurt.

"We will see, Inuyasha." he said and returned to his study.

Inuyasha had no idea what was going on with Sesshomaru but it was too odd for him to dwell on. He made the first mistake of pushing it from his mind.

Sango hung up her pink phone. She had just gotten off the phone with Koga and his gang. She had just informed him of what Inuyasha had done to Kagome. He was not happy in the least. His wolf pack had adopted Kagome as one of their own, she was his pack sister and Inuyasha was breaking her heart. Koga had ranted and raved, yelling that the mutt was going to pay.

She had almost laughed but kept herself serious and shared with them that she and Miroku had a recording of Inuyasha with Kikyo. They were told that they were going to show Kagome and that they needed to be there to give her some emotional support. No one was sure just when they were going to show her but it had to be very soon. The longer they waited the more hurt she would be and their friendships would crumble if they didn't. The sooner the better for them all.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another chapter complete.**


	3. Telling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the music in this fic. Selena Gomez and The Scene owns all music.**

**AN: A request by the real pclark, in other words my mom. lol.**

* * *

_**Last Time: She had almost laughed but kept herself serious and shared with them that she and Miroku had a recording of Inuyasha with Kikyo. They were told that they were going to show Kagome and that they needed to be there to give her some emotional support. No one was sure just when they were going to show her but it had to be very soon. The longer they waited the more hurt she would be and their friendships would crumble if they didn't. The sooner the better for them all.**_

* * *

It was either now or never. Sango decided that it was time for them to tell Kagome. She and Miroku were standing at the bottom of the shrine steps, neither wanting to take that first step up them to Kagomes' heartbreak. Every reason why they shouldn't burst her bubble of happiness was rushing through their heads but the obvious reason as to why was still so much louder and more prominent. Why did they have to be the ones to find out?

"I hope she doesn't hate me, us." Miroku said.

Sango nodded and grabbed his hand, taking the step and pulled him along with her. As they climbed it felt as if they weren't really moving and their legs weighed a ton a peice. Reluctance was heavy within them but truth and friendship was what was keeping them going until at last they were at the top. Dread filled them as they stared at the expanse between the steps and the shrine house.

"I don't want to do this." Sango said and gulped heavily.

"I know but we have to." Miroku said to encourage them.

"Yeah, come on before we chicken out." Sango said.

Miroku and she marched right up to the door and knocked. That was it, the last few seconds before the dramatic turn of their friendship would occur. It was the last few seconds to chicken out and run for it. Sango and Miroku squeezed each others hands to help them keep their resolve. The door opened and they felt themselves freeze on the spot.

"Miroku, Sango, what are you doing here?" Souta asked, letting them in.

"W.. w... we need to see Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yeah sure. Sis is upstairs, I'll get her." Souta said and ran upstairs.

Seconds later, Kagome and Souta were at the bottom of the stairs. Souta left them to their own devices and Kagome was wondering why they were there.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome can we go outside?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah sure, let me get my shoes." Kagome replied.

Sango and Miroku leaned on each other for a few seconds to keep up their courage. When Kagome reappeared, they pulled apart from each other and took a walk with her.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked them.

"Kagome, um, how's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, hesitantly.

Kagome stayed quiet for several minutes. Sango and Miroku didn't push for her to answer or ask again, then she answered.

"I don't know. I rarely see him anymore. He won't return my calls ands he still hasn't taken me Prom shopping. All I ever get anymore is a text giving me an excuse. He practically brushes me off when we're at school and he's been lying to me." she explained.

"How do you know he's lying to you?" Miroku asked.

"Several days ago I called his house to ask about our shopping trip we're supposed to take. Sesshomaru answered and when I asked for Inuyasha he told me he wasn't there but at the mall. Inuyasha had told me earlier that day that he was going to be at home playing a new game he had gotten. When I texted him, just seconds after I got off the phone with Sesshomaru, he said that he was at home doing a paper for his English class." Kagome said to them.

"He did lie. Kagome we have something to show you. Um, Inuyasha was at the mall several days ago and well, he wasn't alone." Sango started.

"Who was he with? Was he ok, was there a problem?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Miroku show her. We knew you wouldn't believe it unless we had proof. So Miroku captured it on his phone." Sango explained.

Miroku went through his phone and pulled up the video he had shot of Inuyasha. He hesitated just a second before he handed it over to Kagome. Sango grabbed his hand and squeezed it when the phone left it. They hated doing this more than anything but she needed to know.

Kagome took the phone and pressed play. The video popped up. It was of Inuyasha and... and Kikyo! Her own cousin and her boyfriend at the mall, prom shopping, wrapped up in each other's arms kissing. They got caught and scolded by the department attendant, acting as if they had no self control. That embarrassed her cause Kikyo was her cousin and she couldn't behave in public.

Anger swept through her. How long had this been going on? Years? Months? Weeks? A few days? Why? Just why was he doing this? The jerk! Her own cousin! That slut! Her boyfriend! They were just absolutely terrible. He knew Kikyo was her family and even if he didn't there was no way he wouldn't have had an idea. They look almost the exact same! But Kikyo! Oh she was gonna get it. She knew that Inuyasha was her boyfriend and... and... and... Why did she have to go after him too?

Kikyo always had to do better than she. Something to outdo her in some way. But Inuyasha? Why did she have to get into the more personal levels? Stealing the limelight in plays, better grades, a better finger painting; she could handle. But this? What was the point in this and why?

Kagome silently gave Miroku back the phone. Her thoughts then turned dark. They were going to pay. She was not a toy and she wasn't going to be played with. Her kei crackled within her and she was so angry that it was sparking at her fingertips. She needed to let out some of the steam before she combusted and obliterated some poor unexpecting youkai.

"Kagome, ar.. ar. are you, um, going to be alright?" Sango asked bravely.

"I will be perfectly fine. Now, I will call you both when I am ready to, ok. I need to blow off some steam." Kagome answered briskly.

Her tone was clipped and sharp, quite brisk but ice tipped. It wasn't meant for them but it cut them both just the same. They nodded and turned away to leave. Before they got very far, they heard a loud splintering sound followed by a crash. They didn't even need to look to know what had happened. Kagome was seriously angry and it was best they weren't caught between her and what she had her sights on to destroy. They honestly hoped she didn't hurt herself in the process.

They left the Higurashi shrine, even though they would have preferred to stay but that just wasn't in the best interests of their health. So they decided to see Sesshomaru and hopefully convene together a plan of measure to secure that Kagome didn't do something crazy.

She had waited for Miroku and Sango to leave the area she was in before she blew her top. Just when they were far enough away to not get hurt; she let the kei come to her right hand, gripping it tightly into a fist, Kagome planted it right through a pretty good sized tree at the edge of the shrine grounds.

Her kei sliced right through it, bringing it down and splintering it across the edge of the grounds. That was enough, no need to destroy something else. The poor tree didn't deserve it but it was better than committing murder by accidentally incinerating Inuyasha and crippling Kikyo. Things she would regret right after they happened. She wasn't one for giving her revenge a physical manifestation but more of a illusionary manifestation. Hurting their feelings was more her way. It can be mended but not completely forgotten.

Inuyasha wasn't going to know what hit him when she was finished and as for Kikyo... Well she was going to get a taste of bitter medicine of her own. She was going to realize that she isn't the best and that Kagome was not going to just let her come in and take things from her. Sure she and Inuyasha was never going to "be" again but still, it was the principle of the matter! Kikyo was going to see that it didn't bother her and that she lost.

This time she didn't hurt her. Which was something she realized. Inuyasha cheating on her didn't exactly hurt. It made her angry but not hurt her. What was she suppose to be? An oblivious peice of arm candy for the public eye while he gallavanted around behind her back. She was not like those wives of politicians and she most definately was not a toy for him to play with.

But if he wanted to play games... she could play just as rough and tumble as the best of them. And she intended to win!

First things first though, plans needed to be made and people involved. Revenge is said to be a dish that is best served cold but it doesn't say that it is a dish of the most deadly of poisons. Consuming both the one pursuing revenge and the one revenge is being laid upon but only the most accurate can dish it out without poisoning themselves in the process.

* * *

**AN: Ooooh, what do you think is going to happen?**


	4. Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the music in this fic. Selena Gomez and The Scene owns all music.**

**AN: A request by the real pclark, in other words my mom. lol.**

* * *

**Last Time: First things first though, plans needed to be made and people involved. Revenge is said to be a dish that is best served cold but it doesn't say that it is a dish of the most deadly of poisons. Consuming both the one pursuing revenge and the one revenge is being laid upon but only the most accurate can dish it out without poisoning themselves in the process.**

* * *

The lights danced across the walls and ceiling, bouncing off of reflective streamers and balloons. The jumping lights bouncing off of the disco ball, hitting the glitter covered floor. Sango blinked when it shot to her eyes and blinded her temporarily. She glared at the silver ball when she had recovered. She had never had a liking for the Disco ball but now that lights were glaring into her eyes, her decision was now more affirmed.

"Is the sound table ready?" Kagome asked coming up to her side.

"Yeah I just finished helping Rin and Ayame set it up." Sango answered.

"Good. We want everything to be perfect when we blow them away." Kagome said with a smile.

"When you blow Inuyasha and Kikyo out of the water you mean." Sango thought.

Not that she blamed her. If Miroku ever cheated on her... well what Kagome is doing would seem so very mild compared to what she would do to Miroku. Just the very thought of him doing that burned her up, not that he would do it but still. She needed to calm down now before she bit his poor head off for something he hasn't even done and would never do.

"Speaking of blowing out of the water." Sango said in a suggestive undertone.

"What?" Kagome asked as Sango bumped her shoulder.

Kagome saw one of the people that was going to make Inuyasha more miserable than she was going to. She loved Inu-papa dearly and something like this was probably going to upset him and poor Izayoi. They were going to feel a little backlash but that was about it and some disappointment in Inuyasha. If he hadn't been cheating on her with her cousin she might have thought twice about leaving Inuyasha but it just wasn't the way things had went.

"Hi, Touga." Kagome said, trying to shove her intentions deep inside.

He made a face and Kagome knew that she'd been caught. She called him Touga instead of Inu-papa like she had called him since she had been a little child. She wanted to slap herself right then and there. He would want an explination, he loved her like she was his own daughter and was thrilled beyond belief when she and Inuyasha had gotten together.

"What is it, Kagome? Inuyasha said that you weren't coming." he asked immediately.

"Nothing." she said and put on a smile.

He quirked a brow at her and tapped his nose. She sighed and hung her head. Of course he would know. The nose knows and being dog demon made the point of her lying to him even more prominent.

"Is it Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I'm not saying. You'll find out in due time and please do not go to Inuyasha about it." she bit out.

Touga looked away from her and she followed his gaze through a small gap in the curtain. He was looking right at Inuyasha who was taking a jacket from Kikyo and neatly folding it over the back of a chair. Kagome glared at them but shook it off. Really she didn't care but he should have told her he wanted to see someone else.

"So he came with someone else that looks like you. Now was he planning on taking you or her to begin with?" he asked, his tone angry.

"Her. I don't care either. We're over and he will know soon enough. Now please, keep yourself out of sight or he will bolt and I won't get a chance." Kagome said.

Touga sighed heavily. They were through and whether they would see Kagome again would be up to her. Why would she come around again? He wouldn't blame her if she never did again. He would miss her and the least he could do is let her rip Inuyasha a new one.

"I'll stay back here. I was wrangled into being a chaperone at the last minute and I will help back here if I can." he informed her.

"Thanks, Inu-papa. I love you so much. You should be on his side, basically on principle, so yeah." she said.

"Ms. Higurashi are you ready?" the Principal asked peeping around the curtain side.

"Of course, Mrs. Nakano. We are ready." she said.

"Wonderful. I will make the announcement." Mrs. Nakano said and scurried off.

Kagome nodded and gathered up her band. They had just settled into their positions as Mrs. Nakano finished the announcement. There was cheers and there was jeers, none sounded in her ears. All Kagome focused on was the words and the music she was going to use to tear him up. Her eyes began to water.

Kagome blinked back tears. The tears weren't out of sadness but out of sheer anger and humility. But anger was the stronger of the two. She had a few suspicions about what had been occurring behind her back, it hurt, but it hurt more when she had seen it with her own two eyes.

She wasn't going to cry though. She was done with him forever. Crying would have him believing that she was vulnerable enough to accept him back in her life after what he had done. She wouldn't ever. She loved him and always would but she wasn't IN love with him. She could see that now. They had merely been comfortable with each other, nothing more. But, he could have atleast told her he wanted to pursue someone else instead of sneaking around and her finding out the way she had.

So instead of making a fool out of herself by getting into a fight with him, she decided to do it her own unique way. Through her music and now as she was going on stage, she was going to give him a performance he was never going to forget and a break-up to remember.

* * *

**AN: Yeah the end is from the first chapter and is the piece that links it together to bring in the ripping up Inuyasha.**


	5. Round and Round

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the music in this fic. Selena Gomez and The Scene owns all music.**

**AN: A request by the real pclark, in other words my mom. lol.**

**AN II: Listen to this... Round and Round while you read. It will give you the full effect.**

* * *

**Last Time: So instead of making a fool out of herself by getting into a fight with him, she decided to do it her own unique way. Through her music and now as she was going on stage, she was going to give him a performance he was never going to forget and a break-up to remember.**

* * *

**(Inuyasha Perspective)**

Inuyasha was a bit nervous about showing up to prom with Kikyo instead of Kagome. He had a weird feeling in his stomach about it. His friends had been rather moody lately when he was around. Not outright shunning him but pretty damn close to it. Even Sesshomaru was more abrasive with him than usual. Kagome stopped answering his calls, she wouldn't call him back, return a text or an e-mail. When he would go to her house she would always not be there. Everytime. Even at school she would ignore him.

Then she called and told him the day before that she wouldn't be going to prom and that he could go without her. He had agreed after several degrees of shock wafted through him. She didn't want to go?! Didn't give him any reason why or time to say anything other than ok before she got off the phone. He had called her back that very second and it just rang and rang.

He called several more times and everytime her mother would answer and tell him she wasn't there. It got on his nerves. He almost snapped on Mrs. Higurashi but stopped himself before he did. She was avoiding him and after prom he wanted to know why. He honestly hoped that she didn't know. He wanted to tell her himself that he wanted to break up. It was wrong of him to have been sneaking around and stringing her along. He had wanted her to know about he and Kikyo but Kikyo didn't want him to tell her yet. She had said something about wanting to establish their relationship, make it stronger, before they told her.

He had agreed but it had still felt wrong. He loved Kikyo; the feelings he held for her were stronger than the ones he had ever had for Kagome and so he didn't say anything.

Now as he was listening to Mrs. Nakano announce the band that had won the battle of the bands. It was Kagome's and he was freaking out. She was going to see him with Kikyo and he was so sure that she was going to flip out on him.

He felt Kikyo squeeze his hand and he glanced at her. She was staring up at the stage with a smug, cocky, smile on her face. What was that about?

"Could I have your attention please?" Kagome said from the stage, catching his attention.

He turned to look up at her. She was looking right at him; her eyes were narrowed and glaring at him and then her gaze shifted to Kikyo. The gaze still just as biting as the one directed at him. What is it? Why is Kikyo being so smug about him breaking things off with Kagome?

"The following songs go out to my boyfriend, Inuyasha. This one is Round and Round." Kagome announced and the upbeat music began, "I will take requests closer to the end of prom."

Then she started to sing.

**(AN: Round and Round is owned by Selena Gomez and The Scene)**

_Round and round _  
_Round and round _  
_Round and round _  
_Round and round_

_You see me standing there _  
_And act like you don't know me _  
_But last night you were callin' me _  
_Sayin' you want me_

_Oh, why you always make me feel _  
_Like I'm the one that's crazy? _  
_You got my heart racin' _  
_My, my heart racin'_

_Boy, I need you here with me _  
_We can't go on this way _  
_I'm falln' hard for you _  
_All I can say_

_We're goin' round and round _  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Goin' round and round_  
_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'_

_Round and round _  
_Well, you're gonna miss me _  
_'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy _  
_Goin' round and round and round_

_You try to pull me close _  
_And whisper in my ear _  
_You always tell me lies _  
_I've cried out all my tears_

_I've pushed my feelings to the side _  
_But then you bring 'em back, b-bring 'em back_

_Now you got me singin'_

_Boy, I need you here with me _  
_We can't go on this way _  
_I'm falln' hard for you _  
_All I can say_

_We're goin' round and round _  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Goin' round and round _  
_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'_

_Round and round _  
_Well, you're gonna miss me _  
_'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy _  
_Goin' round and round and round_

_Love me or love me not _  
_I'm starin' at the clock _  
_I picked them flower petals off _  
_And then I watched them drop_

_Love me or love me not _  
_I'm starin' at the clock _  
_I picked them flower petals off _  
_And then I watched them drop_

_Boy, I need you here with me _  
_I can't go on this way _  
_I'm falln' hard for you _  
_All I can say_

_Round and round _  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Goin' round and round _  
_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'_

_Round and round _  
_Well, you're gonna miss me _  
_'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy _  
_Goin' round and round and round_

_Round and round _  
_We're never gonna stop _  
_Goin' round and round _  
_We'll never gonna get where we're goin'_

_Round and round _  
_Well, you're gonna miss me _  
_'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy _  
_Goin' round and round and round_

_Whooa, ooh, whoa_  
_Whooa, oooh, whoa_  
_Whooa, ooh, whoa_

Inuyasha gaped up at her. She had a cold look on her face and she was staring off into the crowd, avoiding him at all costs. She just let him know that she had been avoiding him and that she was very angry at him. That he could positively tell. She was also tired of him as well and her feelings were raw.

He was in some trouble. Yep, he knew he should have told her what was going on from the very beginning. Why had he listened to Kikyo about this?

* * *

**AN: Shorter than the previous chapters but that is the way the cookie crumbles.**


	6. Intuition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the music in this fic. Selena Gomez and The Scene owns all music.**

**AN: A request by the real pclark, in other words my mom. lol.**

* * *

**Last Time: He was in some trouble. Yep, he knew he should have told her what was going on from the very beginning. Why had he listened to Kikyo about this?**

* * *

**(Kagome Perspective)**

Kagome took a deep breath after she finished. She stared off into the crowd, purposely avoiding Inuyasha and Kikyo's side of the room. A cold bottle of water was waved in front of her face and she snapped out of her staring. She turned her head to see Touga holding out the water bottle to her. She gratefully took it and sipped some out as she nodded at him.

She moved off of the stage to discuss the next number. Just as they had finished working out some details, Kagome snuck a glance up at Touga. He was at the edge of the curtains; turned just perfectly for her to see his face and he was glaring out into the crowd. She followed his gaze and saw Inuyasha, turned pale and was gulping hard, and she looked back at Touga. He was a terrifying figure standing there with his topknot in an Armani Dove Grey suit, white silk shirt, and red and white striped tie. Red hazed eyes glaring at him and his arms crossed. Kagome would have died if that look was directed at her and he was her father. Inuyasha was in terrible trouble with his father but seriously; what kind of trouble was he going to be in when Izayoi, his mother, found out?

"Time for another number. Stop frightening him." Kagome said to Touga.

The elder demon turned his face to her and gave her a grim smile. He turned away from the stage side and into a farther part of backstage. Kagome went to the mike again this time with Miroku, they were doing a duet for the next number.

"My next number is called Intuition. As the one before this one is for Inuyasha but also for Kikyo." Kagome said and the techno/rock music began.

**(AN: Intuition is owned by Selena Gomez and The Scene.)**

**(Kagome)**

_**I feel like I'm walking in the sky **_  
_**Whoa Whoa **_  
_**Yesterday, tears were in my eyes **_  
_**Whoa Whoa**_

**(Miroku)**

_**Had a bad day, yeah I've been there before **_  
_**But I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore **_  
_**I made a choice to be the best that I could ever be **_  
_**Gotta stay positive, ignore the negativity**_

**(Kagome) **

_**I'm gonna follow my intuition **_  
_**Telling myself to listen **_  
_**Everything's gonna be OK **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**Follow my Intuition **_  
_**It's gonna be good day**_

_**I gotta go with what feels right **_  
_**Whoa whoa **_  
_**Don't always need a reason why **_  
_**Whoa whoa**_

**(Miroku)**

_**What's the problem? **_  
_**Compared to the weight of the world **_  
_**Quit trying to please every man, woman, boy and girl **_  
_**Better pick up the pace **_  
_**There ain't no time to waste **_  
_**Tomorrow's never promised so I started living for today **_  
__  
**(Kagome)**

_**I'm gonna follow my intuition **_  
_**Telling myself to listen **_  
_**Everything's gonna be OK **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**Follow my Intuition **_  
_**It's gonna be good day**_

_**All I know is that I just gotta let go **_  
_**Yeah, looking back it's always easy to know **_  
_**Sometimes it's just gets so confusing **_  
_**Feel like I don't know what I'm doing**_

**(Miroku)**

_**But I trust in my heart and in the end **_  
_**It turns out to be better than when it begins **_  
_**You see what's meant to be it's gonna happen **_  
_**"You know it's gonna be a good day"**_  
__  
**(Kagome/Miroku)**

_**Gonna follow my intuition **_  
_**I said it's gonna be a good day **_  
_**Everything's gonna be OK **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**I follow my intuition **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**Whooa whooa oh oh whoa whoa **_  
_**It's gonna be a good day **_  
_**I follow my intuition**_

After they had finished the song, everyone was stealing looks over at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome looked at them as well. Kikyo was gracing a face of utter annoyance and Inuyasha looked like he would rather eat miasma covered glass. Neither moved from their seats because of the eyes that kept locking on them, practically daring them to leave the room instead of taking it like the inconsiderate scum they seemed to be.

Kagome continued to look at them with an emotionless face. Her eyes just as blank as a peice of new parchment but not as lifeless, there was still a spark of her anger swirling with her own self-justice lying within the depths of her dark eyes searing into him. There was no way that Inuyasha couldn't figure out that she knew and had known for a while what had been happening. She was not a fool after all.

* * *

**AN: Short like the last one but still better than nothing.**


	7. Sick of You

_**SUPER DUPER AUTHOR'S ALERT! My fics have been complained about by a newbie author to the site and she has decided to slap the rules in front of me about them. As such I have my fics moved to other sites... Dokuga and YourFanFiction. I will be under the name prclark, for those who are fans of mine LOVE to you all and I hope to see you all on those other sites.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the music in this fic. Selena Gomez and The Scene owns all music.**

**AN: A request by the real pclark, in other words my mom. lol.**

* * *

**Last Time: Kagome continued to look at them with an emotionless face. Her eyes just as blank as a peice of new parchment but not as lifeless, there was still a spark of her anger swirling with her own self-justice lying within the depths of her dark eyes searing into him. There was no way that Inuyasha couldn't figure out that she knew and had known for a while what had been happening. She was not a fool after all.**

* * *

Kagome didn't stop for a break this time. She was tired of letting him sweat out there and besides her wolf brothers were getting antsy. They were all gathered at a table that was several from Inuyasha's and they were glaring daggers at him. When Inuyasha had first arrived, Kagome was sure that Koga was going to pounce on him and beat the crap out of him but it had to be Ginta and Hakakku that calmed him down long enough for her to let him know they were over.

She would ask them when it was all over. But first she had to finish her break-up and then begin her requests, that is if anyone would still be there after her brothers got a hold of him.

Quickly they adjusted for the next number and began the music. It was just best that they finished it right then and there. Koga's temper and patience would only last so long when it came to her.

"Alright this is the last one for Inuyasha and well, it is very telling. Ok, so this is Sick of You." Sango said to the crowd, Kagome just didn't want to do it.

**(AN: Sick of You is owned by Selena Gomez and The Scene.)**

_**You know fairytales don't come true **_  
_**Not when it comes to you **_  
_**Open up for the first time **_  
_**And you can bet that it's the last time **_  
_**And I'm cool with laying low **_  
_**It's Saturday night and I'm staying home**_  
__  
_**I'm feeling good for the first time (first time)**_  
_**It's been a while since the last time **_  
_**I'll wave goodbye when you say hello **_  
_**Woah-Oh**_

**_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights _**  
**_I just don't care who was wrong or right _**  
**_I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis _**  
**_You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size_**  
****  
**_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _**  
**_Sick of all of your little lies _**  
**_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _**  
**_Sick of all the girls by your side _**  
**_What you don't know, _**  
**_Is how great it feels, to let you go_**  
****  
**_I quit your game, _**  
**_It's so see through _**  
**_You know I'm way to good for you _**  
**_Moving on to the next time _**  
**_Drop the baggage and I'll be fine _**  
**_When it's time to reminisce, _**  
**_Your gonna realize you miss this_**

**_Your on my mind for the last time _**  
**_And at the most you were a past time _**  
**_I'll wave goodbye when you say hello_**

**_Oooh, whooa_**  
****  
**_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights _**  
**_I just don't care who was wrong or right _**  
**_I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis _**  
**_You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size_**  
****  
**_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _**  
**_Sick of all of your little lies _**  
**_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _**  
**_Sick of feeling bad by your side _**  
**_What you don't know, _**  
**_Is how great it feels, to let you go_**  
****  
**_I'm happy you're alone _**  
**_Take down all your pictures and I'll throw, _**  
**_Those memories out the door, I'm _**  
**_Sick of you, so sick of you, sick of all of your little lies_**

**_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights (nights)_**  
**_I just don't care who was wrong or right _**  
**_I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis (alibis)_**  
**_You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size_**  
****  
**_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you, _**  
**_Sick of all of your little lies _**  
**_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _**  
**_So I'm getting on with my life_**  
****  
**_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, I'm so sick of you, _**  
**_I'm so sick of you _**  
**_Woah-oh_**

**_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, I'm so sick of you, _**  
**_I'm so sick of you _**  
**_Woah-oh_**

**_What you don't know,_ **  
**Is how great it feels, **  
**to let you go**

When Kagome completed the number she had done a quick spin and then slammed down onto the stage. Applause errupted from the crowd and there were several jeers directed at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome sat up and stood, barely glanced out at the crowd and left the stage. She left Sango to do the announcing.

"We will be back after a fifteen minute break. Until then Miroku will act as D-Jay and take requests." Sango announced to them.

Kagome flipped her hair and went out to the floor. She was going to take a walk outside for some fresh air when she caught sight of Koga, Ginta, and Hakakku dragging Inuyasha out the doors. He was knocked unconcious, gagged, and bound. She did wonder what they were going to do with him but he was no longer her concern, so she turned to another exit and took that one. Officially walking out of his life; turning her back on all of the memories they had made and leaving herself ready to be snatched up by the true one for her heart.

* * *

**"CLICK"**

Quietly Sesshomaru hung up his telephone. He leaned back in his desk chair and looked up at the ceiling. He had just recieved a phone call from his father, telling him about Inuyasha's infidelity to Kagome. He had listened intently to everything Kagome had done to Inuyasha at prom; breaking up with him in front of everyone, humility for him and Kikyo through her music, as well as Inuyasha being drug away by her wolf brothers. He approved very much of her method, even though it was too tame for him.

His time had come to scoop her up and make her his and he was going to start immediately. Quickly he left his home and went to find his singular priestess. He was sure that by time summer break ended she would be his and would never give Inuyasha a second though. He had waited long enough for her and now he was going to make her his.

* * *

**AN: Ah-HAH! It is finished. Ok, now, it sounds so much better when you listen to the songs that go with this fic. Also there is a sequel that is posted. Read before it is gone... The Summer's Not Hot.**


End file.
